Head Games
by queien
Summary: Tsuzuki awakens in a strange place and with hazy memories. By the time he finally realizes what has happened to him, it's already too late, and Muraki is free to use him however he pleases.


[[While this fic is meant to be a one shot, it can be read as a continuation of one of my other fics, King's Reversal. However, you don't have to read that one first at all and this one wasn't even written as an intended continuation. It's just that it's possible to read it as a continuation.

Anyway, this fic was originally going to be three chapters, but I couldn't get enough in each one to make them worth the effort of posting multiple times, so all three chapters are here as one.

I kinda lost inspiration on this one about halfway through but I forced myself to finish it anyway.

Warnings: guro, creative hole use]]

* * *

Ch. 1

As consciousness returned to him, Tsuzuki already could tell that something was wrong. Slowly, he peeled open his eyes, blinked weakly, and then peered around the dim room.

The lab he was in seemed familiar yet foreign at first, probably because of how he couldn't keep his vision still and focused for long. However, after a few moments, he realized that it belonged to Muraki. Memories returned to him in hazy bits and pieces. Muraki had done something to him, but he couldn't quite remember what.

He must have been propped up somehow as though in a sitting position, yet he couldn't feel what he was laying on. In fact, he couldn't feel his body at all. The only thing he could feel was pain and cold in his neck that seemed to radiate wetly up into his head.

Tsuzuki tried to move his arms yet couldn't. His own body refused to respond to his commands. He was weak, he told himself. Of course he would have trouble moving when he didn't feel like he had any strength. What little strength he had left was rapidly fading. Tsuzuki wanted nothing more than to close his eyes again and fall asleep for a very long time. While asleep, after all, there would be no more of this strange pain. And maybe his vision would be clearer after he awoke.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and waited for unconsciousness to claim him, but it continued to elude him. He forced his eyes open again and tried to sigh, but realized with horror that he couldn't breathe.

Tsuzuki panicked, wondering for how long he had been without air. He struggled to move his neck, wondering if how he was propped upright was restricting his breathing, but his neck wouldn't move. He desperately struggled to inhale through his nose, but his lungs refused to draw in breath. As a final act of desperation, Tsuzuki opened his mouth and tried to gasp, resulting in another failure.

As Tsuzuki opened his mouth, his head began to tilt back against his will. He had assumed that he couldn't feel what his head had been resting on, but it turned out that there had been nothing there. Slowly, his head fell backward and hit something hard with a thump before it rolled onto its side.

His cheek now resting on the cold metal tray his severed head had been put on, Tsuzuki could now see a white-clad figure that could only be Muraki. He stood in front of a table where a body lay. It seemed so familiar, Tsuzuki thought to himself. The table the man lay on, the yukata draped loosely over his body, Tsuzuki had known these things. However, the man's face was too far away for him to see clearly.

Muraki turned to look behind him, and then slowly strode closer to where Tsuzuki's head helplessly lay.

* * *

Ch. 2

Muraki loomed over his handiwork, admiring the result of his life-long goal. Although connecting the spinal cord had proven difficult, he had succeeded in the end. Saki lay before him, his brain currently being nourished and revitalized by Tsuzuki's potent blood. Soon, the stitched wound that ran around his neck would fade as well, leaving only a scar.

Muraki jumped as he heard something fall behind him. He turned and saw Tsuzuki's head laying on its side on the tray he had left it on, mouth moving weakly like a fish out of water.

He approached it and smiled sadly, gently stroking Tsuzuki's cheek. "I'm sorry that you have to suffer so. However, part of me had hoped you'd still be alive for a while," he said. "I didn't want you to die so soon. There's still much I still want from you." He glanced behind him. "Especially since I have so much time to kill right now." He turned his attention back to Tsuzuki and picked him up, carefully cupping his hands under Tsuzuki's ears. "Come, I want to show you something first," he said. "After all, I'm rather proud of my work." He carried Tsuzuki over to the operating table and slowly panned Tsuzuki's head down the body that lay there so that he could see everything. "That's your body, Mr. Tsuzuki," he said. "Your body... but not your head. Isn't it wonderful?" Muraki turned Tsuzuki to face him and saw that his eyes were brimming with tears and wide with horror. Muraki smirked. "Indeed," he said. "It's no longer your body. It now belongs to Saki. There's no more room for you in this world." A grin split Muraki's face. "However, you still have one more use to me."

Muraki set Tsuzuki's head back down on the tray so that he could undo his pants and then picked Tsuzuki back up. Tsuzuki's eyes darted wildly as Muraki held Tsuzuki's head so that he was looking up at him, Muraki's erection pressing against the freshly exposed throat hole.

"Since you have nothing more to lose, I'd hate for you to bite me. Anyway, I've wanted to try this for quite some time," Muraki admitted. "I'm curious as to how much pain you'd feel from this, if any. It's a shame that you won't be able to tell me." With that, he sheathed himself in Tsuzuki's throat, forcing himself through the collapsed hole and then into the wider cavity of Tsuzuki's mouth. Muraki moved Tsuzuki's head, treating his severed throat opening as though it were nothing more than a fleshlight.

Muraki stared down at Tsuzuki's upturned face as he pleasured himself, his expression almost loving if not for that sadistic smirk. Tsuzuki gritted his teeth at first, but then his mouth opened wide in what seemed to be a silent scream. Muraki watched in fascination as the head of his shaft pushed past Tsuzuki's tonsils and into his open mouth before sliding back out of sight into the warm tightness of Tsuzuki's throat.

"I almost wish I could share with you how wonderful this feels," Muraki said. "I'm so close already, Mr. Tsuzuki." He sped up his thrusts, and Tsuzuki's face contorted with pain below him.

When he came, the first spurt shot out of Tsuzuki's open mouth and onto his lips, while the rest of Muraki's load fired into Tsuzuki's mouth, gravity drawing the white liquid slowly toward Tsuzuki's throat.

Muraki withdrew himself from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's eyes were wide, and Muraki could feel him trembling. Gently, Muraki placed Tsuzuki's head back on the tray.

"I hope you're still alive when I'm finished today. I'd like do try that again." He paused for a moment and then added, "although, I'm sure I wouldn't mind it if you were dead, either." He ran his fingers lovingly through Tsuzuki's hair. "You've stained my pants with your blood. I should wash up and get changed before I continue. I still have a lot of work before my project is complete." With that, he turned and left, flicking off the lights to leave Tsuzuki in darkness.

* * *

Ch. 3

Everything was wrong.

He could deal with pain. However, this was something deeper and more disturbing than mere pain. This inexplicable wrongness seemed to feel every ounce of him. He just wished that there were words to express exactly what it was that he felt.

Although, it wasn't as though he weren't also experiencing pain. A searing hot ache coursed through every fiber of his being, every nerve screaming at him. Had he been in some sort of accident? He struggled to remember, yet he couldn't think of any reason why he would feel like this.

Something about his lungs felt weird, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. The way they took in air was wrong, though, like they weren't even his lungs anymore.

Slowly, he forced open his eyes and looked around.

The room he was in wasn't any hospital he had ever seen before. The room was too open and the lighting was wrong. He tried to move, wanting to get up and look around, but his body refused to respond the way he wanted it to. He had to focus all his willpower just for his fingers to curl slightly, and the movement resulted in white-hot pain that caused him to cry out.

As though in response to his cry, footsteps echoed closer to him. He looked in their direction and saw a man in white hurrying closer. He seemed to be a doctor, judging by his outfit. The man approached him and quickly checked him over before looking into his eyes.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man asked.

He stared at that face and struggled to remember. Something about this man rang a bell, but at the same time, this man was a complete stranger.

But slowly, confusion turned into recognition as he stared in horror at the familiar man. "No, that's impossible," he croaked out.

"It's been a long time, Saki," Muraki said, revealing that he held a scalpel in one hand. A cruel grin spread across his face as he moved closer, scalpel at the ready. "I've been planning this reunion for years now. How about we begin?"


End file.
